What We've Got Is Gold
by zzzooe
Summary: A collection of fills from the Puck   Rachel Drabble Meme over on LJ. /"I don't say I love you just to hear it back, Noah. I say it 'cause I don't want to you forget."/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone (: Yes, I know I'm already in the middle of another collection of Puckleberry drabbles, but I couldn't resist.**

**All these prompts are from the wondeful and fabulous members over at the LJ Puck/Rachel Drabble meme. Warning: This is addicting! I only found it today, and I've already written two.**

**Since it is my holidays, hopefully I can try and get up one a day, but we'll see! I hope you enjoy, and go on over to LJ and check it out! (At your own risk!)**

**Prompts: **

Puck: I love you for who you ate!

Puck: *are.

Puck: Well, this is awkward.

Rachel *: Whatever. I'm done with talking.

Puck: All I wanted was a simple nipple from you.

Puck: Damn auto correct. APOLOGY. I wanted an apology.

Rachel *: Well don't hold your breath for either of those things.

* * *

Puck knows, that Rachel is… stubborn. He thinks all women are, but this crazy chick just takes it to another level. They fight every other day (although he thinks sometimes she just does it for the epic make-up sex they have afterwards).

So it's a Friday afternoon, around 4, and they're chilling at his house (read: getting to second base – as far as she lets them when his little sister is in the house) and she's so hot and she's totally moaning his name, and the she stops, and looks at him and he's seriously lost.

"Noah, do you love me?" she asks, staring intently into his eyes.

Wait, what? Where did this shit come from? He's thrown, and he doesn't know what to say. Uh, maybe she'd let him off the hook if he said something she'd already said… oh crap. Oh wait, what was that crap about time and good things? Oh yeah, who's the man?

"Uh, Rach, babe, we haven't been together for that long. I thought you said, uh, good shit takes time?"

She doesn't smile or anything. She actually frowns, just a little bit, but its serious shit when that happens. Maybe he's not the man… at the moment anyway,

"So you don't?" He swears she pouts when she says this.

"I don't know, babe! You've just sprung this one me. Give me some time?"

"Goddamit Puck, you've had two months! Why is it so hard?"

Now, Puck knows that she's really pissed when she calls him Puck, but it's a Friday afternoon and he's having a slow day – but it's what Finn would call a good day, she he's still awesome – and he doesn't know what to say. And he knows that he's just dug his own grave.

"You don't have to _love_ love me, but do you even love things about me?"

Holy shit, of course he does! He loves the crazy sex they have, her amazing voice, the times when she doesn't think about herself, the way she throws herself into everything she does, that she doesn't half-ass anything, her determination, the way she calls him Noah (shut-up, he has a soft spot for her, okay?) that she's actually his girlfriend, that she puts up with hi- oh shit.

She's been staring at him all this time, while he's had his little conversation in his head… And she thinks he hesitated. Well fuck.

"Do you know what? What's the point of even being in a relationship if you don't love each other?"

And with that, she storms out and slams his door behind her. He's sitting there, frozen in shock, 'cause even though they have fights, it's usually over who uses the shower first, or what pizza they should get or what position they'd try out next.

But they've never fought about this – about _love_.

He hears soft footsteps and for a second he hopes that it's Rachel, coming back to make up (and he hopes for base 3) but he realizes it's his little sister, Dani.

"You really screwed up Puck," she says quietly. "Maybe you should make 'I'm Sorry' cookies for her."

He realizes that that would be a good way to go… but he might just start with texting her first.

Puck: I love you for who you ate!

Puck: *are.

Puck: Well, this is awkward.

He sits his phone on his lap while he watches a re-run of Cops, but half-an hour has passed, and nothing happens. He's not one to give up, so he decides to give it another shot.

Puck: Rach? You there? I'm sorry.

Rachel *: Whatever. I'm done with talking.

Puck: All I wanted was a simple nipple from you.

Puck: Damn auto correct. APOLOGY. I wanted an apology.

Rachel *: Well don't hold your breath for either of those things.

His phone flashes again, and he wants to chuck his damn phone at the wall. Why the hell did he download fucking auto correct. He looks over at Dani who is currently tunneling her way through his Doritos and sighs.

"Wanna help me bake some cookies Dani?" he asks.

"Okay!"

* * *

He knocks on her door, waiting. He knows that she probably doesn't want to see him, but screw that. He just spent two hours making her cookies (and they're awesome if he does say himself) and he's done his thinking, and he's going to tell her.

She opens the door slowly, and there's a hum of something in the background… is it chatter? He doesn't know. But he stands there awkwardly and sighs.

"These are for you babe… Dani and I made them for you. 'Bout time you received some of these cookies."

She smiles softly, "Thank-you Noah. It's ever so kind of you. I really appreciate the effort."

He steps forward, almost as if he wants to hug her (but it's just to get closer, 'cause badassess don't start hugs… and he's a badass) but she doesn't do anything… and he coughs.

Taking a deep breath he blurts out, "I love you!"

"Wait, what?

"I love you Rach! I love the crazy sex we have, your amazing voice (and when we do duets), the times when you don't think about yourself, the way you throw yourself into everything you do, that you don't half-ass anything, your determination, the way you call me Noah, that you're actually my girlfriend and that you put up with me. I love you just the way you are Rach."

Puck hopes that Rachel is happy, the way that her eyes are shining with tears. And this time, he isn't the one that steps forward, she does.

She's silently sobbing into his shoulder, her arms and legs around his body tight (and he thinks if this moment wasn't so romantic, it would be really hot) and he smiling softly.

Now, everything's okay.

"I-I l-lo-love you t-too Noah," she sobs.

He feels a fuzzy, warm feeling in his chest and he smiles, 'cause being with Rach is totally awesome, and he really does love her. (And she loves him too, which is the best.)

"I wasn't really fighting with you Noah," she whispers softly, "We were planning your birthday party. But I love that you fought for me."

"Babe, I'm really lost."

She smiles, disengaging herself from his arms, softly linking her hand through his and guiding to her lounge. There he was met with the faces of all the New Directions members, who were laden with paper, pens and boxes of decorations.

"Oh, my bad. Thanks anyway guys," Puck laughed.

"The texts and everything was Santana's idea. Don't blame me!" Rachel spouts.

"What can I say? I'm good at fighting with you Puckerman," Santana smirks.

Rachel looks over at Puck (Noah!) and smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist and she leans back into them.

"Those two are so cute it makes me want to barf," Santana whispers to the other New Directions members.

"So, I'm just going to get my… English folder. Noah's going to accompany me."

"Don't you dare Berry!" Quinn yells.

"Busted," Noah whispers. "Quick, run!"

They're still laughing as they race out into the night, collapsing on the lawn together. She raises her eyes to the stars and smiles as she nestles her head on Noah's chest. He loves her, she's so damn amazing. Then he realizes something amazing.

She's the most important thing in his world.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this! I will try and update tomorrow. Until then, goodnight! (:**

**(Go on, _flame me.  
_I dare you.)**

**Of upside-down christmas' and a NZ pohutakawa tree,  
zzzooe. (: x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! here is no. 2. Enjoy (:**

* * *

The day that she pays back Finn and simultaneously gets together and gets rejected by Noah, is the day her life suddenly feels completely and utterly normal.

She gets home, her face streaked with tears as she takes all the things from her locker about Finn. There is no more 'Finn 4 Ever.'

There will be no more Finn.

So, on this particular instance, she acts just like a normal girl and watches 'Letters to Juliet' while she feasts on Ben and Jerry's icecream – she seriously gave up on the vegan front after her egg incident, because she couldn't deal with it. And come on, who doesn't enjoy a nice, hearty steak every now and then?

When her fathers got home they quietly knocked on her door, which brought another round of fresh tears as she finally has someone's shoulder to cry on. She let everything out – what happens with Noah, how Finn betrayed her, how hard she has tried to apologise, and the reality that she knows, just _knows_ that this was her last chance with Finn. They've screwed up so many times and now she's done it – she's the one to blame.

At least, she thinks, that she knows Noah wouldn't hurt Finn again, that he's learnt from his mistake with Finn. He's a better person now, and she knows that the saying is true – people always learn from their mistakes. She hopes that she can learn from this one.

The next day, as she walks down the hall alone, she feels alienated from everything that was a pattern in the previous weeks. There are more snide comments, from girls and guys, now that Finn isn't on her arm, and she spends the day in solitude – choosing to each her lunch in the choir room instead of facing the jungle of the cafeteria.

And then Glee is rearing its head like a charging bull, and _oh_ she doesn't want to go. But she will be strong; she is strong. The show must go on, right?

Too bad today feels like a day she would rather her understudy take over. But this isn't Broadway; she has no understudy. She will face them, even if it kills her.

It does kill her. When she sees Finn's face, and then Noah sitting on the opposite side of the room from him, throwing cautious glances at him every now and then. The win at Sectionals doesn't feel like a victory, it feels like a death march. It started the snowball of doom rolling, and it can't stop now.

It's the first night of Hanukkah and she finds herself alone with Noah at the temple. The ceremonies are over, and her daddies are mingling with the Jewish community of Lima. She didn't feel like acting the whole charade over again, so she slunk out the back.

Noah looks at her softly, giving her half a smile. She remembers previous Hanukkah years when they'd laugh and joke around together after the celebrations, just being themselves. No pressure, no one else watching – it was just Noah and Rachel.

She misses that.

Recently, she had realized that without him, her life was different. They used to converse softly sometimes in Glee when people were dancing or when they turned up early.

"I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how," Rachel whispers, her voice cracking. "I've never heard silence quite this loud."

Noah just sighs, coming to sit by her on the sickly green couch she's occupying.

"I miss you too Rach. You were right, you know?" he says quietly as he looks sideways at her.

"When?"

"I wasn't going to break up with you. I could never break up with _you._"

She smiles.

Her hand creeps across their bodies to capture his. It's almost as if this moment between them freezes time. Slowly, a warmth blossoms inside her – and she's happy, joyous, and_ hopeful_. She doesn't know when she fell for him, but she fell hard.

"You know, Noah, now that I'm with Finn, you wouldn't be getting with 'his girl.'"

"I know, babe. I just wanted you to make the first move," he winks.

She laughs – a laugh that erupts from deep inside her – because it was a typical _Noah_ statement.

And as his lips gently slide over hers, she decides that she's happy that there will be no more Finn. She's got Noah, and she's better without him.

Because Noah is the only one who has ever captured her heart.

* * *

**Prompt: "I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud."**

**So go on, flame me.**  
**_I dare you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas is drawing near, who's excited? I sure am (:**

**Please, review!**

* * *

All of New Directions are sitting on stools in the choir room, celebrating their last day of school before Christmas. Although Rachel and Finn feel miserable, Mr. Schue feels alone and Puck is annoyed at the lack of Jewish support in this club, they are all getting along and have started a game of 'truth'. Originally, it was going to be 'truth or dare' but Mr. Schue thought what dare could come up (mainly ones from Puck and Santana) and thought better of it.

"Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?" Mr. Schuester asks, although clearly thinking of one red-haired lady in particular.

The Christmas tree in the corner is throwing fluorescent shadows on the faces of thirteen solemn members, as they ponder over Mr. Schuester's latest question. Personally, Puck thinks it's really stupid, but he closes his eyes anyway, and imagines releasing his first album.

There's a small, petite body standing next to him, smiling brightly and waving at the countless cameras, her chestnut brown hair shining. It's Rachel Berry, and Puck doesn't know how the _hell_ it is. Although he admits that it does make sense, he has been more the attracted to her lately and it was damn hard to stop the other day. She was willing, but he had done that shit before, and it wasn't worth it. Rachel's always been the one to believe in him. It seems fitting that he's there when all his work has paid off; when his dreams become reality.

There is a minute's silence while everyone thinks of their final answers. Puck steals a glance towards Rachel, and she's got her eyes shut tightly, while a brief smile passes across her lips.

For a moment, Puck wishes she's thinking of him.

"Okay guys, truth time," Mr. Schuester says. The group turns in and looks around at each other.

"Brittany," Santana smiles, although looking uncomfortable.

"My cat, and that unicorn who lives next door," Brittany chimes.

"Tina," says Mike.

"Mike," Tina copies.

"Quinn."

"Sam."

"My mom," Finn says.

Rachel, who was on edge, sighs.

"A chocolate bar."

"Brittany," Artie laughs.

"Kurt," Mercedes mumbles, obviously missing her best friend.

"That's good guys, all good choices. What about you… Rachel?"

Puck lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when his name isn't called.

"-," she whispers.

Santana, who is sitting next to her, smirks.

"Sorry, what was that?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Noah."

And all of a sudden, it's as if the world slows down, Puck's jaw dropping and his eyes meeting hers.

"Okay, and what about you Puck?" the teacher says, trying to dissolve the tension.

"Rach," he breathes.

Every look towards him is a question – except Finn whose eyes are blazing.

"She's always believed in me," he shrugs, answering the unasked question.

The bell rings, and slowly the members file out, heading home, leaving them together in the room.

"C'mere Rach," he smiles.

She walks over slowly, yet gracefully, and takes a tentative seat on his lap.

"I've always had a soft spot for you, babe. You know that."

She turns and smiles at him, sliding her arms around his neck, "You're my kryptonite, Noah Puckerman."

He laughs and draws her closer, the smile on her lips curving against his neck.

And right then, he knows that they're each others future.

* * *

**Prompt: "Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"**

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**

**Love, and kisses under mistletoe,  
zzzooe.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: You're my psychotic midget and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**

* * *

**

Nobody knows… but Puck and Rachel have been secretly dating for three weeks. I mean, hell yeah Puck would want to show the hot chick off, but they decided that everyone else were the ones to break them apart in the first place, so they'd just stay secret, and in their own little world for a while.

So, Puck's in Maths class, sitting in the back with all his jock friends, and Rachel is sitting at the front. The class has finished their work for the day, so everyone is just talking with their friends and doing the usual carry on.

"Dude, rate the girls in our class. Go," Mike laughs.

"Well," Pucks starts, aware that both Rachel and all his friends are listening, "Berry's hot."

There's astonished silence, and Rachel smiles, just a little.

"Dude, what the hell? She's crazy!"

He smirks, "Yeah, she's a psychotic midget, but wouldn't that mean that she's crazy in the sack? I mean come on, those _legs_."

"You have a point," Mike says.

Rachel swears it hurts like a puncture wound through her heart. As soon as the bell rings, she almost runs out of the class, just wishing the day would be over already.

It's the end of school, and Puck strolls through the empty corridor to Rachel's locker, to take her home. He smiles a bit when he sees her, but all she does is shut her locker and turn away from him.

"Rach!" he calls, thinking she hadn't seen him.

Her only reply is the quickening of her step. He runs to catch up with her, and catches her elbow, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she glares, "I'm just being my usual psychotic midget self."

"Oh come on Rach, seriously? I was joking around with the guys," he lowers his voice, "You know they don't know."

"But you were lying," she whispers quietly.

"Nope."

"What?"

"Yeah, so you're a psychotic midget. But babe? You're _my _psychotic midget, and I wouldn't have it any other way," he smirks, leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You're off the hook, Mister Puckerman," she laughs, linking her hand inside his large, calloused one.

"And guess what we're doing tomorrow? We're telling the whole damn school."

"Really?" she grins.

"Nope. We're just going to make out in the cafeteria."

"Good enough for me," Rachel smiles as they walk to his truck.

_She can't wait for tomorrow._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you_.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: "You were never mine to begin with, you were always hers. Not mine. Hers. But you know what the ironic thing is? I've always been yours."**

**

* * *

**

Rachel had spent her entire weekend brainstorming ways to tell Noah Puckerman that she… _kind of_ liked him. Although she would rather tell him in a more civilized way, she decided that relating to him (and not rambling on with a mouthful of complex words he wouldn't understand) would be an easier way to get her point across.

Just saying: 'Noah, I like you.' She believed, would suffice. She hoped.

So she walks into glee that afternoon with a spring in her step and a determined glint in her eye. Brad, the piano man, decides that today will be an interesting today, so he's going to concentrate more on what they say, instead of being bored by the stereotypical adolescent teens and what they are interested in.

Noah walks in casually, and Rachel's heart skips a beat.

But this isn't because of happiness, or even of anticipation of what would happen. It's utter heartbreak, that on the day she finally has the courage to tell him, he walks in with an arm around Santana's shoulder. _Santana_. She almost bursts into tears right then, but she's determined to stick it out. Glee rehearsal is important, and it shouldn't make a difference if the boy she likes is unavailable.

_The show must go on, right?_ Rachel thinks bitterly. This was going to be a long rehearsal.

- X -

They are starting a new number today, and they are learning the choreography - partnered choreography. Rachel sighs, but she doesn't believe that she would be paired up with Noah, because she's never partnered with him. But, surprise, surprise, Quinn gets the solo, is paired up with Finn, and she cannot believe this day can get any worse. But it does. Because she's partnered with Noah.

They pick up the steps easily enough, and there is a lull in teaching when Finn needs extra coaching. Noah shrugs and addresses her.

"'Sup Berry?"

Glaring, she sighs, "Nothing."

"Woah, no Berry talking me to sleep anymore?" he jests.

"Shut it, Puckerman," she growls, not in the mood for him.

They've started dancing again - both literally and metaphorically. Between twirls, Noah frowns.

"What's wrong Berry?" he asks softly.

"Don't worry."

"No, I'm serious. Rachel?" he whispers.

The tone of his voice just speaks to her, and she knows that she cannot hide it from him.

"Today, I was going to tell you, and it would've gone smoothly, but then she's there with you, and she's always beating me to things I want!" she babbles.

"Who, Satan?"

"Santana."

"Wait… you _want me_? Since when?" he asks.

"Since we spent days kissing behind closed doors, and you made me feel something different that I had ever felt. You're unpredictable, and it's exhilarating. I-I want that back," she says lowly, almost as if she we whispering.

"Why didn't you say something before? Today, even?"

"I couldn't! Not in front of her. You were never mine to begin with, you were always hers. Not mine. Hers. But you know what the ironic thing is? I've always been yours."

There's a moment of tense silence, the couple not realizing that the whole glee club were listening.

"Ber-Rachel," Noah begins, "Have you ever been in the friendship when you walk around with your arm around their shoulder?"

"No," she says.

"Satan is my friend," he smiles. "Nothing else."

"Oh, okay," she grins, looking down.

He slings his arm over her shoulder slowly, pulling her closer to him, "Do you know what? You've always been mine, babe. Always."

And as he smiles down at her, and the club around them whispers, she realizes that she could get used to this. Being Noah's sounds like an amazing thing to be.

Brad smiles.

* * *

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: I don't say I love you to hear it back, I say it so you don't forget.**

**

* * *

**

Everybody knows that Puck isn't good with the feelings thing. Of course, he can make a chick feel good all the time, but sometimes he can't just make them feel happy. He knows that shit is whack (come on, he's a stud!) but he deals with it, and he's getting better.

Rachel, his girlfriend, understands this. She falls in love quickly - and even quicker with him, because she had been secretly pining away for him ever since their brief stint in each other's arms (and him in her heart). She knows that although she is changing him, that change isn't just going to pop up suddenly in their everyday life with each other. They're going to have to work on it.

It's a Thursday evening, and he's just picked her up from dance practise, she tells him its ballet this time, but he can't remember all the different types. All he remembers is how hot his girl looks dancing and in her dancing clothes (and out of them). He's totally remembered that it's their four month anniversary, so he takes the romance path, (see, he's learning) and takes her to the local park for a picnic at sunset.

"Noah," she smiles, while he leads her blindfolded through the park, her Pointe shoes (hell yeah he knows what they are) in her hand, and a gorgeous purple and green dress hugging her curves in all the right places, "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret, babe. Just go with it?"

She giggles, "Okay, _babe_." (They're totally working on her too.)

"I know you love it," he leers, brushing his lips behind her earlobe, making her shiver, "And I know that's your weak spot, babe."

"You told me that last night, too. And the night before, an-"

"We're here," he says quickly to interrupt her, slowly unravelling her blindfold and winding his arm around her waist, "Happy Anniversary Rachel."

In front of them is a checkered picnic blanket, a tin of biscuits, chocolate dipped strawberries, and little finger sandwiches (her secret favourite food).

She turns, her eyes shining with delight, and softly kisses him, "I love you."

He hesitates, but starts, "I-"

"I don't say I love you to hear it back, Noah. I say it so you don't forget," Rachel whispers, while still pulled tight against his chest.

"Thanks, Rach," he says, smiling, "But this time, I was actually going to say it back."

She freezes, before jumping up into his arms, grinning into his neck, "'Bout time Puckerman," she teases.

Smirking, he shakes his head, "I love you, babe, and don't you forget it."

"I don't think I ever could," she whispers, pressing her lips against his, "_I promise._"

He smiles for the rest of the night, and so does she.

* * *

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: "Listen, forget all the reasons why this won't work. Just believe in the one reason why this will."**

**

* * *

**

When Finn leaves her in the Christmas tree lot, she almost breaks down. She's done a lot of things to try and get him back - the auditorium set-up, coming here to a _Christmas tree lot_ when she's obviously Jewish, and honestly? Just wanting to have him back is her trying to win him over. She knows that she could've left him after the whole 'Santana' fiasco, but she doesn't.

Sometimes, she feels that he doesn't deserve her. (Although these times are rare.)

Pulling out her phone, she calls the only person who is really speaking to her at the moment, which is Noah.

By the time he pulls up, her fingers are numb and her face is bright red from the chill that's biting at her exposed skin. His expression through the window is livid, and she hops into his truck quickly, thankful that he's got the heat on full blast and the truck is toasty warm.

"Why the fuck did he leave you out there?" Noah growls.

Looking away, she shrugs, "He obviously doesn't want me. It's final now, I guess."

He can hear the hurt in her voice, so he reaches over and rests his hand over hers, before quickly retracting it, "Fuck Rach, you're freezing!"

"Well I have been standing in the cold for twenty minutes."

"Damn Hudson, what at ass. What if you didn't have your phone? It's just stupid. _He's stupid_."

"I know. I don't know what I saw in him."

There's a minute of comfortable silence while Rachel presses her hands close to the heat vents and her shivering slows down.

"So… um, you're on the market now?"

She chuckles once, "You could say that. Why?"

"I dunno, maybe you need someone to treat you right."

She frowns, "Like whom?"

"Me," he whispers.

Turning towards him, she looks on his face with new eyes. His face seems tired, although drawn in anticipation, and his eyes look emptier - like they've lost his spark. He's been fading away, she realizes, and no one cared enough to notice.

"But, what about everyone at school, and Finn, and the team and your ways?" she babbles, suddenly full of excuses. (And maybe, she's just a little afraid of the safety of her heart. All she's ever had is a broken heart, and it's about time someone's there to fix it.)

"Listen, forget all the reasons why this won't work. Just believe in the one reason why this will," he says, sounding surprisingly open.

"What's the reason?"

"That I love you."

She pauses for a brief second, before ducking her head and smiling, "Really?"

"You bet your ass Berry," he shrugs, "What do you say?"

Studying him again, she can recognize the tell-tale sign of a smirk creeping onto his face, and she realizes that maybe, she's not the only one who needs fixing between them.

"We'll give it a try," she says softly, reaching over to grab his hand.

"That's all I can ask for."

Then he smiles for the first time in weeks, and for the moment, all is going right in their world.

* * *

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: To deal with Puck's wandering hands during school hours Rachel starts wearing skin tight jeans and wife beaters (bonus points if she's doing it to match his clothes more too.) All this does is bring back the 'baby one more' time incident with Karofsky and Azimio. How does Puck react?**

**

* * *

**

Noah's got her pressed against the locked choir room door as his lips work magic on her neck. Suddenly, his hands creep underneath her skirt, and although she lets out a breathy moan, she pushes him away.

"Noah," she whines, "That's not fair." (He knows that she can't resist him.)

"Sorry babe, but these skirts? _Damn_," he whistles, "You don't know what it does to me."

He's back, pressed against her again and she smirks (something he taught her), "I think I do know."

The evidence is clearly tight against her inner thigh.

The bell rings then, and they link hands, walking quickly towards the seats, as not to be caught doing anything… _untoward_ in a school facility (her words, not his). He casts her one lustful look before sighing as Santana walks into the room.

"Woah, can someone open a fucking window? All I can smell is _sex_. Puckerman needs to calm down, and Berry needs to wear jeans," she commentates to Brittany, whose pinkie is linked with hers.

Noah rolls his eyes, but Rachel's brain suddenly goes into overdrive, wondering what would happen… and maybe they would look a lot more appealing as a matching couple. What can a couple of wife beaters and jeans hurt?

- X -

The next day, Rachel strides into school with a spring in her step. She's wearing a plain white wife beater and skin-tight dark blue jeans, with a pair of brown boots on her feet.

It feels similar to the 'baby one more time' outfit she wore, and she's feeling exhilarated at the fact that people are staring at _her_, that males want _her_.

Karofsky and Azimio come barrelling down the corridor, and she swears that Karofsky pauses, before grinning, "Damn Berry, I wouldn't even tell you to get in the kitchen if you were wearing that for me!"

She rolls her eyes but not before she hears a low whistle from Azimio, "Damn, I'd tap that!"

She pushes around them, ignoring their attempt to slap her ass, and deciding to go and get her books from her locker. Suddenly, there's an arm around her waist, and she's pulled into a deserted classroom. Whirling around, she raises her arm to strike and opens her mouth to scream, but realizes that it's Noah when her fist is inches from his face.

"Rach!" he laughs, opening his arms for her, "I'm no kidnapper."

She rolls her eyes but walks forward and relaxes into his embrace.

"So… what's with the look?" he asks gently. (Hell yeah he knows about the fight Finn and her had last time, and he's not going there.)

She shrugs, "Just wanted to look different."

"Does this have anything to do with what Santana said yesterday?"

There's a beat before she sighs, "I was hoping you'd forget."

"Me, forget? Okay, maybe I forgot one anniversary, _one_. But I remember the important things."

"How was that important?"

"Uh, I was worried you'd be upset," he whispers.

"Aw, Noah-," she starts.

"Please don't tell anyone that. I've got an image to uphold, babe," he hurriedly adds.

Rachel scoffs, but smiles as she twists her arms around his neck, "So, do you like it?"

"Like it? Babe, I love it."

"And you don't care that I want to wear it?"

"I wouldn't care if you want to wear a tutu to school, you'd still look hot," he smirks.

She smiles, "Thanks." (Inside, she's thanking herself for dumping Finn, 'cause Noah is so much better.)

Noah's hand strokes slowly from her waist, across her hip and slides underneath her thigh, pulling up and moving her leg around his waist.

"Really, _really_ hot," he breathes against her forehead, before he leans down to capture her lips in searing kiss, as Rachel pushes herself closer to his body.

"And, maybe you can't seduce me as much," Rachel says, although breathing hard from this… _work out_.

"Guess what, babe? It's called a zip," he laughs.

Rachel groans, but reattaches their lips and runs her hands up and down his chest, feeling the muscles flex under her teasing, feather-light touches. Of course, Noah Puckerman would be able to find another way around it, but as she smiles into his lips, she decides that she won't complain. (And she might just have to thank Santana.)

And girls want sex just as much as guys do, don't they?

* * *

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Puck walks in on Rachel talking to her cat.**

**

* * *

**

Puck walks up the steps to Rachel and his' shared apartment, wishing both that these groceries were lighter, and that their building had an elevator. He's puffing by the time he's up on the eighth floor (shut up, he's got no time for sport, he's got a career now, fuck you very much) and he rests a bit before sliding his key into the apartment and padding inside.

He's greeted by Rachel's voice.

"I wonder where he is, Noah, he's been grocery shopping, but he usually quicker than this, isn't he?"

He shrugs, and thinks she's talking on the phone to Santana or Quinn or Brittany (could be either of them) but then, he notices the phone on the hook in the hallway. Frowning, he quietly puts the groceries away in the kitchen, and follows Rachel's voice through the apartment.

"What's your life like? I suppose it would be a myriad of things. Having so much time… lying around, sleeping, eating, meowing-,"

Wait, hold up. _Meowing_? Oh _hell_ no. She isn't talking to the cat. She can't be.

(But trust Rachel Berry to prove him wrong.)

He walks into their bedroom (and hell yeah you bet 'ya that they have a king-sized bed. They use that bed _a lot_ of the time) and sees her lying on her stomach, stroking Starr, their cat (she named her, of course) and speaking in dulcet tones to her, and listening to it purr in return.

"Noah," she says, blushing, "I didn't hear you come in."

He shrugs, smirking, "Had a good conversation with Starr?"

"Of course I did," she glares, turning her head away.

"Come on babe, don't worry. I used to talk to my teddy bear when I was little."

"Really?"

"No, but did it make you feel better?" he inquires.

Laughing, she nods.

Puck jumps onto the bed next to her and slings his arm around her waist, tugging her tight against his body, "It's a good thing I love you, Rach."

"Why is that so?"

"'Cause I'll always put up with your crazy."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles at Noah, before kissing him and Starr too.

(He supposes she believes that cats have feelings… but he won't get into that today. There is a limit of how much crazy he can take per day.)

But really, he does love her type of crazy.

* * *

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: The truth is, if I could be with anyone, it'd still be you**_._

_

* * *

_

It's Mr. Schuester's idea in the first place, that they spill their darkest secrets to each other, in the form of writing. No one was going to write more than a hundred words, but they'd each get someone to write to, and they would have to tell them something they'd never told anyone else before.

Rachel's really confused on what she's going to write. Well, that is, until she picks Noah out of the hat. (While Brittany insists that they check it for the duck she's been looking for, and hoping that it doesn't end up like the bird she kept in her locker.)

With Noah, it feels as if she could write thousands of words to him, the way that's he's something different from everybody else… every other boy that she's been with. He's captured and ignited something in her, and it's a fire that just won't burn down.

She spends all night thinking about it, but in the end she writes only one sentence.

_You're always on mind_.

She hopes that maybe, just maybe, he'll understand, that although she's written four, seemingly insignificant words, she's spill her heart to him, even though she knows all the things he could do about it.

She hopes that she can trust him with her heart.

- X -

When Schue spills all the shot about spilling secrets to each other or some crap, he's totally not down for it. 'Cause his deep and dark secrets are not badass, so he's not up for it. Come on, that shit's not kosher.

Then he pulls Rachel's name out of the hat, after almost pissing himself laughing at Brit, 'cause she's awesome, and all of his ideas are straight out the window. He's distracted all day in class (but that's not out of the ordinary), but the thing is, that he's not just thinking about what he's going to say on his piece of paper, but he's thinking about her.

About her skin, and the time they spent together, and her lips… and her lips. He kinda looses his train of thought then (who can blame him?) and doesn't think about what he's going to write until Maths class, and he's totally bored.

Suddenly, the idea is there, and it's so simple, but it's unsafe. He's mean to be a stud, a badass. How is spilling his secret going to be worth it?

He does it anyway. (Secretly hoping for a happy ending.)

_The truth is, if I could be with anyone, it'd still be you._

- X -

The next day, they put their slips in and they're handed out. When Puck and Rachel read theirs, they both seek out the other, and their eyes lock, almost in disbelief.

When Rachel smiles at Puck, he thinks that maybe they're going to have their chance - someday.

When she approaches him after practise, he knows that that day is today.

* * *

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. So, if you've read here before, you might realise that I've uploaded eight fills tonight. I've been busy over the past few day, and got a lot done! There are still a couple more I need to post, but they're on my laptop, so hopefully I'll get them done in the next few days, 'cause I am leaving for a holiday on the 6th. Until then, thanks for reading! (:

**Prompt: Sometimes you gotta quit thinking so much. If it feels right, it probably is, so just go with it.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel knows that she's really uptight. I mean come on, who doesn't know that? She gets told constantly. But when she becomes Noah's boyfriend, she decides that it can't hurt to relax, just a bit.

Quotes work for Rachel. Sometimes, she thinks that she could just live her life based on quotes, and she'd work out fine. She spends the whole weekend brainstorming something to remind her, to keep cool and let someone else take control every once in a while.

When she does, she pulls out a pen and a piece of pink stationary paper, and writes in her almost untidy scrawl: _Sometimes you gotta quit thinking so much. If it feels right, it probably is, so just go with it._

Then she takes some poster-putty and sticks it on her pink wall, right next to her mirror, so she can read it everyday.

- X -

The next time Noah's over, they're sitting on her bed together.

"Babe, you're a bit… different. You alright?" he asks.

She smiles, and points to the quote by her mirror. He stands up, goes to read it, and then grins at her, before kissing her.

She thinks that it's worked, and when Noah tells her that he's proud of her, she feels proud of herself too.

* * *

**Go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**


End file.
